


Shower sex

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyunjin & Felix are boyfriends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, chans & changbins appearance at the end, jeongin only mentionend, kinda cute and caring at the end, others only mentionend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Hyunjin didn't waste a second to surprise his boyfriend.





	Shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah, another HyunLix one
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, i'm kinda dumb somtimes so yeah,,,,,

Hyunjin just arrived at the dorms after a devastating day of practie and just wanted to shower and go to bed. He just entered the hallways, as he heard someone already showering. He grunted while taking off his shoes and jacket and walked up to his room to put his bag away and to take out his towels. 

He knew for a fact, that nobody out of his room was showering. So he walked up to Chan's and Changbin's room, asking them, if they knew who was in the shower and when they got in. Both had no clue and send him to the others room. Their door was already closed so he carefully knocked on it. No one answered so he peeped through the door, to see Felix's bed being empty and his roommates being asleep.  
He smiled at the sight of that, knowing Felix must be in the shower right now. 

He closed the door quietly and went straight for the bathroom, not wasting any time. He quickly went inside, to a Felix, softly singing under the shower. He didn't hear Hyunjin coming in, so he removed his clothes and went over to him in and got in the shower. 

It startled Felix for a second, but he was relieved when he saw Hyunjins face, which came closer with every step he walked into the shower. Hyunjin kissed him passionately and stroked his already exposed ass. Felix was taken aback for a solid second but playfully kissed him back as soon as he realised, putting his arms around Hyunjins neck. 

Hyunjins hands stayed at Felix's ass, kneading and working it up a little bit and them still making out in the already hot shower. Hyunjin grabbed one of Felix's legs and put it around his waist to make Felix's entrance reachable. Hyunjins black, wet hair was falling onto his forehead, which he brushed back very seductively. It turned Felix on so bad, his erection raging against Hyunjins leg. He shoved two of his fingers inside of Felix, making him gasp for air and clinging tight onto him. 

Hyunjin kissed along his neck, trying to reach every part possible, making Felix shiver under every contact of Hyunjins lips on his body. Hyunjin was going wild inside of him, repeatedly going in and out of his ass, speeding up before adding a third finger. Felix heaved a loud groan, filling the small shower with his oh so beautiful moans. 

Hyunjin was also getting hard at the sight of Felix being wrecked by his actions, rubbing his dick onto Felix's as a reflex. He was moaning Felix's name into his ear, earning small whimpers from the younger. „Hy-hyunjin, i think i'm already... stretched enough“ Felix groaned out, looking up at him, lust reflecting in his eyes. 

Hyunjin didn't waste one second, lifting Felix up, his back pressing against the cold shower wall, making him jerk his eyes wide open and cry out in shock. Hyunjin wrapped Felix's legs around his own waist, kissed a lovemark on Felix's neck, lined himself up at his entrance and very much slid right into him. „Ugh, you're still so tight around me Felix“ Hyunjin groaned into Felix's ear, starting to slowly thrust into him. Felix brought his arms up to Hyunjins neck at the movements.

He held Felix up with his own body pushing against him, his free hands roaming over Felix's back and down to his ass. Hyunjin kept thrusting, drawing hot moans out of Felix, which made it hard for him to control himself. „deeper, hyunjin... please...“ Felix breathed out very lightly. Hyunjin thrusted into him, till his legs touched Felix's, his dick inside of Felix up to the base. Felix cried out in pleasure, being completely filled, feeling every detail of Hyunjins cock in his ass. He held onto him, his nails digging in Hyunjins back, leaving marks. 

Hyunjin brought their faces together, intertwining his tongue with Felix's in a sloppy yet very hot deep kiss. He kept slamming his cock into Felix's sweet spot, earning whimpers and groans from him. He encouraged Hyunjin to fuck into him even more roughly, moaning into Felix's mouth. Hyunjins hot breath was ghosting over Felix's face, making him lose his mind with all the sensations he felt at once. 

„i-i'm close hyunjin“ he choked out, Hyunjin thrusting harder into him. „I'm going to cum in your ass Felix. I'm gonna fill you up so good.“ Hyunjins pace speeding up, reaching Felix's g-spot just right. Felix came onto his abdomen with a loud moan, tensing up at his orgasm, heaving his back up the wall, tigthening around Hyunjins cock. The sudden tightness of Felix's asshole was too much for him to handle. He burried his dick inside of his ass, shooting his cum into him with a last thrust. He moaned into Felix's shoulder, riding out his orgasm; Both panting heavily onto the others bare flesh.

He slowly pulled out, making way for his cum to flow out of Felix's ass. Hyunjin brought him down again, his arms around his back as he helped Felix to stand up. „i guess i won't be able to walk tomorrow“ Felix said, a laughing undertone in his voice. Hyunjin smiled at his words „Come here baby, i'll help you clean yourself. And i'll gladly wash your hair, you just have to stand still without falling down, okay?“. He kissed Felix's face, making him smile widely. „okay, i'll try“ Felix said, his arms twining around Hyunjns neck, leaning in for a passionate kiss. 

They finished showering, put on their pajamas and quietly went into Hyunjins room. They laid down on his bed, falling asleep cuddling one another, Felix's head on Hyunjins chest.

 

 

„Gosh, are they finally done? What the fuck kinda stamina does that boy even have?“ Chan exclaimed in rage „and WHY do they have to be so damn loud?? My poor children could've heard them, it would scar Jeongin for life.“ Changbin looked up at him from his phone, rolling his eyes obviously „And? Let them have some fun. Just be glad you're not the one with a sore ass tomorrow.“ Chan turned to him, an angry expression on his face „Yes, but they didn't have to be **that** loud.“ Chan accentuated with gestures.

„But Felix sounded kinda hot tho...“ Changbin said, a smirk on his face. „You're unbelievable sometimes Changbin, what the actual fuck. Just go to sleep mate." 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like the outcome of this one, even tho i bet it sounds just like the others


End file.
